Everywhere is Different
by Hime Shiraiwa
Summary: Cada lugar es diferente y cada lugar es una nueva oportunidad para declararle tu amor a la persona que mas amas. Sólo SxM. One-shot's. OS 2: Inglaterra.
1. París

_**Y**a saben, yo no me aguanto a escribir cuando tengo una idea voladora ú.u_

_**T**odos! Digo Todos! Estan haciendo sus "seria de algo" Mi persona tambien quiere!_

_**A**si que... ¡Les presento mi serie de One-shot's/Drabbles!_

_O intentos de ellos!_

_**Ñ**yajajajaja (?) Oknot ó.o_

_**B**ueno, debo irme a estudiar! Disfruten :3_

* * *

Everywhere is different

_París_

¡No puedo creerlo!

Tengo mis maletas listas.

Soul ya tiene las suyas también.

¡Iremos a París!

Mi puerta sonó, y la voz de Soul se oyó del otro lado.

-¿Maka?¿Estas lista? - pregunto el temeroso de perder el avión hacia nuestro destino.

-¡E-espera un poco! - tartamudee nerviosa.

Todo el día anterior lo había estado pensando, Mis sentimientos por mi arma, y aunque no haya llegado a una conclusión concreta, decidí que hoy debería verme bien, tal vez, solo tal vez así Soul lo notara.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y el sonrió de medio lado

-¿Como me veo? - le pregunte nerviosa.

-¿Por eso tardaste tanto?

-Bueno... Iremos a París, quiero verme bien – susurre avergonzada. Su mano revolvió mi rubio cabello y su sonrisa aumento.

-No importa lo que te pongas, para mi siempre te vez bien – volteo sonriente y satisfecho al saber mi reacción. Los colores subieron a mi rostro, mi respiración se agito y mi corazón latió desbocado.

-¡Tonto! - le grite golpeándolo con mi bolso.

-¡Auch! ¡Pero nadie te quita lo pecho-plano y bruta!

Mala decisión Soul.

-¡Maka-chop! - le estampe un libro en la cabeza y lentamente callo al suelo desangrándose.

_Knock out..._

-¡Levantate rápido o perderemos el avión!

* * *

Abrace con fuerza la espalda de Soul, y el sonrió gustoso.

-¡Tampoco tienes que estrujarme, Maka! - grito entre risas, ya que por producto del ruido de la moto, era casi imposible oírnos entre nosotros. Lo abrace con mas fuerza por miedo a caer de la moto, de seguro ya lo habría golpeado si no estuviéramos en su moto.

-¡M-me voy a caer! - le respondí casi como excusa, realmente adoro sentir su calidez al abrazarlo.

-¡Confiá en mi! - detuvo la moto por unos momentos y lo mire interrogante.

Su mano se deslizo con tranquilidad hasta llegar a la miá, entrelazo nuestros dedo y me pego un leve apretón en la mano, luego se volteo sin soltar mi mano y me fijo fijamente, causándome un escalofrió.

-Nunca permitiría que algo le sucediera a mi técnica... – su mirada era dulce, pero...

Me baje de la moto, con la mirada baja y el corazón herido.

Solo... por ser su técnica?

Si cualquier otra fuera su técnica ¿Yo no existiría en su mundo?

Pensé... que cada vez que me protegía, no era solo por se su técnica, si no que porque...

Me querías.

Como amiga, compañera, chica.

¿Solo por ser tu técnica?

Tome el primer taxi que vi, directamente al aeropuerto.

Una vez que me baje, contuve las lagrimas.

-¿Podría cambiar el destino de estos pasajes? - le pregunte a la chica que atendía, mientras deslizaba el boleto por la ventanilla.

-¿Hacia donde? - me pregunto amablemente.

-Cualquier lugar lejos de aquí... - susurre mirando el suelo.

Todo el tiempo pasaba lentamente, como me gustaría detenerlo, para tal vez, saber si el viene por mi.

Claro, soy su técnica, siempre viene por mi.

-¡Maka! - escuche el grito desesperado de Soul a mis espaldas y mi cuerpo tembló ligeramente.

Me voltee levemente, y lo vi, su cabello mas alborotado de lo normal, sus ojos rojos mirándome fijamente y su corazón latiendo con fuerza... ¿Porque incluso en estos momento se veía jodidamente sexy?

-¡Maka! - volvió a gritar llegando a mi lado, lo mire con la mirada perdida.

-Soul...- susurre confundida - ¿Que haces aquí? - le interrogue sin lograr parecer molesta.

-No... - murmuro entre cortado – No podía dejar que... - tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire – No podía dejar que mi técnica se fuera.

_Ahí iba de nuevo._

-¡Deja de decir eso! - le grite dolida, el me miro confundido – Solo por ser tu técnica... - murmure temblando, mientras intentaba en vano que las lagrimas dejaran de salir - ¡Que pasaría si yo no fuera tu técnica! ¡No me protegerías, no me seguirías! ¡No existiría en tu mundo! - caí de rodillas sin poder contener las lagrimas y me tape el rostro con ambas manos.

-Maka... - susurro arrodillándose enfrente mio, poso una mano en mi hombro pero rápidamente lo aleje - ¿Es por eso que estas enojada? - no le conteste, no me moví, hasta diría que no respire tampoco.

Sin importar mis reclamos, insultos y golpes, me abrazo.

Lo empuje y me resistí, pero aquella calidez me lleno de nuevo, deje de forcejear y comencé a sollozar.

-No llores... - susurro acariciando mi cabello – No me gusta que mi... - … - chica llore... - mi corazón se detuvo, para luego comenzar a palpitar con fuerza, casi escapando de mi pecho, sin deshacer el abrazo, poso sus labios sobre los míos, lentamente cerré los ojos e intente corresponderle.

-Soul... -susurre confundida.

-No te protejo porque seas mi técnica, bueno en parte... - susurro rascándose la cabeza – porque mi deber es protegerte pero... - se golpeo la frente para no decir nada que me hiciera sentir peor – Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que – suspiro molesto consigo mismo por no habérmelo dicho antes – Te amo, Maka – abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, mi corazón rompió un récord por si solo, y mis mejillas brillaban con intensidad – No me importa si eres o no mi técnica, te amo de cualquier forma... Incluso antes de conocerte, ya sabia que te amaba...

-Aww... - susurro la gente a nuestro alrededor, que al ver tan enternecedora escena aplaudieron conmovidos ¡Métanse en sus propias vidas!

Cruzamos miradas sonrojados, Soul se levanto y me extendió la mano para levantarme también.

_-¡Pasajeros del avión de las 14:30 a París, favor de abordar, Pasajeros con destino a Paris, favor abordar! - repitió_ el alto parlante, Soul tomo mi mano y me arrastro al anden que debíamos tomar.

Suspiramos aliviados, con maletas y todo estábamos arriba del avión, Soul busco nuestros asientos y al no encontrarlos tuve que ayudarle.

-Por aquí, Soul – le dije señalando los asientos, camino hacia mi con las maletas y se sentó a mi lado, nuevamente suspiramos.

-Creí que lo perderíamos – susurro aliviado.

El avión comenzó a moverse, temblando levemente, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me acurruque a un lado de Soul, el cual me acaricio la cabeza.

-Tranquila, tranquila – me susurro, levante la vista con los ojos llorosos como una niña pequeña.

-P-pero... - no me dejo continuar, que malo es.

Me beso con dulzura una vez mas, segundos después se separo satisfecho al ver mi rostro rojo y mi expresión de sorpresa.

_Sin duda, me podría acostumbrar a este tipo de viajes..._

* * *

_**¿Y**? ¿Muy Mal? D:_

_**J**ojo, no Time again!_

_**M**e dejan un review?_

_Proximo One-shot..._

_...**...**_

_...**..**_

_**¡I**nglaterra!_

_**U**n Pov Soul :3_

_**J**ojojojo x3_

_**B**ueno, los estudios me llamas ú.u_

_**E**l mundo me odia ú.u_

_**G**aaaooow!_

_**H**ime x3_


	2. Inglaterra

_**N**ada que decir, la imaginacion se me fue en esto, aunque debo decir que no me siento satisfecha con este capitulo, es como que ... no D:_

_**R**eviewsitos lindos bellos preciosos;_

_**M**akaEvans95: Apoyemos la causa de '¡Un Soul jodidamente sexy para cada una!' xD, apoya y tendras un Soul para ti sola~! -mirada pervertida-_

_**v**ale-alice: Yo tambien lo habria sido xD Es que ese momento es tan~! -suspiros- Gomini si tarde mucho D:! Es que la escuela me mata ù.u_

_**K**asumi-Keiko11: Lo se, me amaban, pero con lo que estoy tardando, apuesto que hasta tu me odias Kasu-chan D':! Hay tantas frases de Soul con las que dia a dia muere chicas infartadas (?) Oknot xD... Espero que te guste este one-shot Kasu-chan~!_

_**K**abegami: Gomini~ Si tarde mucho... No me odies por ello D:, Gracias~! Yo adoro tus historias! Pero nunca alcanzo a leerlas por completo ya que actualizas muy rapido T^T ¡Kyaa~! Un cuadro simetrico! -lo cuelga en su pieza- Gracias Kabe-chan~! (Esta bien si te digo asi?) Disfruta!_

_**M**ary-Eruka Evans: Mary-sempai~! Ahora todas tenemos conjuntitos de drabbles :D, Sorry si tarde mucho T.T Espero que te guste este capitulo! De inmediato me paso por tus fics~!_

_**F**iiu~! -suspira- Gracias por sus drabbles! Ahora que deberia estar estudiando les dejare este one-shot, del que como dije, no me siento satisfecha, pero no les queria hacer esperar mas!_

_**D**isfruten de este one-shot._

_**Y** de un dia especial, pasado por alto (?) Oknot._

_**¡C**asi lo olvido! Soul Eater no me pertenece T^T._

_**Y**a saben, Pov Soul ;D._

_**P**lease Read~!_

* * *

Everywhere is different

_Inglaterra._

¿En que momento me volví tan posesivo?

Ni yo mismo lo sabia, lo único que ahora tenia claro es que cada pervertido que se dignaba a mirar a _mi_ Maka, era acuchillado por mi mirada una y mil veces.

Malditos británicos ¿No tienen suficientes chicas lindas?

Camine un poco mas atrás que ella, solo para cuidar sus espaldas de cualquier pervertido que intentara propasarse, y también, porque así tenia una mejor vista de _todo_.

Un grupo de chicos de nuestra edad pasaron por la vereda de enfrente y se detuvieron en seco al ver a Maka. Vamos, se que es hermosa, lo tengo claro, pero eso ya era mucho.

Un chiflido se hizo presente y Maka miro el suelo nerviosa ¿Sera por su falda corta o por su cabello rubio? O tal vez era porque era inusual ver chicas tan planas como ella...

Ignoramos aquello y seguimos caminando, ya mas tranquilo ya que mi mirada posesiva hacia que cada chico retrocediera, o la mayoría.

Un chico castaño choco con Maka, claro que no la deje caer, pero sus cosas y las de el cayeron, Maka se arrodillo para recogerlas y pedirle disculpas y el discretamente miro sus piernas ¡Solo yo puedo ser pervertido con ella!

Me agache también, tapando cada zona de piel que Maka pudiera dejar al descubierto y el chico frunció el ceño, luego recogió también lo de Maka, mientras que discretamente dejaba un papelito extra encima de todo.

Maka lo tomo con delicadeza y se sonrojo levemente, rápidamente le arrebate el papelito.

El muy cerdo le había dado su número...

Lo rompí en tantos pedazos que solo quedo polvo, e indignado agarre a Maka de su muñeca y la arrastre a la habitación de el hotel.

-¡Que te sucede, Soul! - exigió molesta, ya que aquel había sido el comportamiento con el que había estado todo el maldito día.

Pero tiene razón, ser celoso no es nada cool.

-¡Nada! - le respondí molesto, mientras me lanzaba en _nuestra_ cama.

Si, he dicho nuestra ¿No ven que el maldito hotel solo tenia camas matrimoniales?

Maka cerro las cortinas, tomo su bolso y se dirigió al baño.

-Me iré a cambiar, no espíes – dijo antes de entrar al baño.

-Quien espiaría a una pecho-plano como... - no pude terminar, su bolso me golpeo de lleno.

_Maka- 1 ; Soul- 0_

Aproveche para cambiarme también, me puse unos shorts y una polera.

Maka salio del baño, con un camisón, que realmente era una polera miá, eso hizo que mi ego subiera.

Quise sacarle una foto, ponerla en Internet y contarle a medio mundo que la chica que amaba estaba usando ropa miá, ya que mas de alguno, pensaría que para usar mi ropa, había pasado algo mas.

-¿Una polera miá? - le pregunte sonriente, ella sonrojada desvió la mirada.

-S-se me olvido traer mi pijama... - admitió avergonzada.

-Ya, vamos a dormir que mañana hay que madrugar – le dije sonriente, ella me miro interrogante.

-¿Porque madrugaremos? - pregunto confundida.

-¿No querías ir a ver todos esos monumentos y cosas históricas?

-¿¡Iremos! - grito emocionada, casi podía ver el brillito que sus ojos emitían.

-Por supuesto – le respondí con una sonrisa cool, que no pude mantener cuando se lanzo encima mio para abrazarme.

-Gracias Soul~! - reí nerviosamente ante su actitud.

Cada unos se acostó por su lado... ¿Soy yo o las sabanas queman?

Me voltee y vi a Maka dormir tranquilamente, nunca se me había hecho tan difícil dormir con ella, ni siquiera cuando tenia pesadillas y huía a mi pieza.

Se removió inquieta, rodó un poco hasta quedar mas cerca mio, luego de manera inconsciente tomo mi brazo y se aferro a el.

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda ¿No era que Maka era plana?

Amaneció, y me refregué los ojos para poder ver mejor.

-¿Maka? - musite confundido y me levante de golpe al notar la ausencia de mi técnica en todo el lugar -¿Maka?- grite de nuevo.

Me levante y me puse mi bata encima, de inmediato comencé a buscarla por toda nuestra pequeña habitación, por el baño, los closets, e incluso por debajo de la cama, pero de Maka, ni rastro ¿Y si le había pasado algo? No me lo perdonaría...

Salí con sin cambiarme de ropa de la habitación, recorriendo cada pasillo, preguntándole a cada persona que pasaba si había visto a "Una linda chica de cabello rubio cenizo, ojos verdosos y plana por donde la miraras, sumamente agresiva que probablemente este leyendo." Pero no, nadie había visto a nadie con aquella descripción ¿La habré descrito mal?

-¿Soul? - musito aquella dulce voz a mis espaldas, me voltee un tanto agitado, mi corazón palpito aun mas fuerte al verla con un delantal de cocina encima y un sarten en una mano -¿Donde estabas? - le pregunte de una manera que sonó demasiado sobre-protectora para mi gusto.

-¿Te preocupaste? - soltó de manera burlona, mientras reía por lo bajo, se acerco a mi y jalo de una de mis mejillas.

Tenia razón, preocuparme tanto no era nada cool.

-¿Que celebramos? - le pregunte al ver que era ella la que cocinaba, en vez de la cocinera del lugar, también porque se veía mas entusiasmada de lo normal.

Si la miradas mataran, yo ya estaría muerto.

Maka me miro con odio para luego ignorarme por completo.

-¿Y es que ya lo olvidaste?

-¿Eh? ¡C-claro que no! - asegure confuso, aunque realmente ni idea de lo que hablaba.

Luego de unos segundos, me golpee contra la pared.

Joder ¿Como lo había olvidado?

Me acerque a ella y la abrace, para luego susurrarle dulcemente en el oído;

-Feliz aniversario, Maka.

-Feliz aniversario, Soul – me respondió con su dulce voz.

Era muy poco cool olvidarse de nuestro primer mes como novios, y es que todavía no me acostumbro...

Aunque después de todo, de seguro que me acostumbrare.

* * *

_**¿Q**ue pais sera el siguiente?_

**_N_**_i idea, denme ideas, que si no muero, y ustedes tambien porque no habrian mas one-shots D:_

_Asi que... ¡Denme paises y ideas bellas! xd_

_Apreten ese botoncito de por ahi abajo -al diablo el color D:-_

_¡__**C**ada review hace que Maka este un pelin mas cerca de ser la novia de Soul :3_ !

_**U**n 'Gaaaaooow' Para ustedes!_

_**H**ime _


End file.
